Spanking! and more
by coolforever
Summary: This is a treat for all of you spanking lovers out there. Hemione and Pansy are thouroughly spanked in this one. Ron, Draco, Harry, Blaise, Ginny, and Pansy slap her!


It was another adventure for me. Draco had insisted and I couldn't handle letting him down. Today would be the first time I would be slapped in front of people. My legs shivered in anticipation. Harry and Ron had been very interested in the way of life Draco and I had adopted. They wanted to see and try out. So here I was proudly showing them.

"They haven't arrived yet princess. Better get some punishment spanking over with before they arrive right?"

"P..Punishment spanking?"

"You bet. You haven't completed the paperwork for the McFuller case have you? And I also heard about a certain slap you gave to Parkinson yesterday."

"She was saying things about what she would do to you. Sexual things. I couldn't take it. Please don't spank me."

"oh I think I will. Ill make it extra hard too because ofcourse your friends are coming and wouldn't they like to see their precious friends gaged and beaten?"

His dirty words turned me on instantly.

"And you know because of your certain slap, I lost my very important case with the Parkinsons."

Oh I knew about that. Well there goes my thought of being able to sit for months.

He pulled me near him and threw me near the staircase. I was wearing a dress so he brought the zipper down and left me in my undies. He tore my knicker away and with one careful swap, whipped me on my ass. He gave me no warmup this time, just thunderous whips down on my ass. I cried out but he took no attention. Then suddenly the bell rang. Oh no, not in this state. He carefully put his belt down and went to open the door. He warmly welcomed all the guess. With a glance up, I saw about eight people gathered there to witness my beating! Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Cho, Bill and for god's sake Pansy there! Why were so many of them here? Only Harry and Ron were invited. I hid my face.

"Oh yeah. I had just started. Wanted to get in a few before you all came. "

"Wow, I already see marks. I saw someone pinch my ass and my eyes met with Pansy's bloodshot eyes. She gave me an uneasy smile and a huge spank on my ass."

"Hey that's my toy! Anyways you can spank her after I am done."

"Sure Drakey. Just wanted to give the little witch something."

"I feel so strangely allured to see Mione in this position," Ron said smirking.

Ugh the humiliation is so bad. Then I saw Draco returning with a smile. He picked up his belt and said to the audience, "How many?"

"ooh get her good Drake. Ive never witnessed a spanking before", Ginny said hysterically.

Oh my so called best friend. Well, here goes nothing.

Draco picked up his belt and ran down 10 quick whips across my back. I arched my back only to beaten by 5 more whips. Then, he went down and pulled out a cane McGonall had recently let us borrow. He looked at the audience who had grown nearer to the staircase. He pulled me by the hair and took me to the living room. He tore my bra off, leaving me to stand bare before all my friends. Shielding my red face I bent in the familiar position and Draco took off giving me 20 hard spanks with the cane. I was so hurt and humiliated. I didn't know what hurt more the spanking or the humiliation.

Ginny came near and said, "Oh please can I try?"

"Sure", he said with an easy smile.

Ginny massaged my hole and gave me 5 full force spanks with her hand. Granted she didn't hit as hard as Draco but it still hurt her looking at wonder at all of this.

"She is the wrong-doing here. Do whatever you want with her guys. I arranged her for you only", he said laughing going to the kitchen. Pansy was next. She yanked me up by my hair and slapped me hard on each cheek on the face. Harry came to stop her but Ron held him back. "Relax, its just for fun." Ron took Pansy from there and with his belt gave me a couple of good ones, almost equivalent to Draco's on my ass. He spanked me about 30 times before Harry came and took it from there. He spanked my pussy and my breasts hard. He gave me the belt on my face too a couple of times. Blaise stood there, eyes storming not doing anything.

"Hey, show's over guys. Enough spanking has been done by others now. Leave all of you! They all obediently left laughing at me. Only Blaise and Pansy were left.

"Come now pet. My specials are waiting for you"

I was so soaked and I left. Blaise put his hand on me and licked my juices. I looked at him with lust but Pansy slapped me, amused. On the way up, Blaise kept spanking me sometimes coming hard and sometimes extra hard.

With no warning, Blaise pushed inside my asshole. I cried but Pansy laughed, hitting my breasts. Each thrust of Blaise was awarded by a slap by Pansy, either on my boobs or my face.

Draco came in laughing. He took me away from Blaise and tied me onto our bed's roof. Pansy was stripped naked by Draco and he slapped her thrice for slapping me. She only laughed. Then Draco came to my back and Blaise to my front and they both thrustd onto me together.

It hurt so much. My knees buckled but Blaise slapped me to balance me. Pansy came and started spanking Draco. We were all a groaning mess. I reached my peak with the guys all collapsing on each other. Pansy then came on top of Draco and slapped him across the face. He responded by pulling her hair and throwing her across the room. He slapped her around while Blaise spanked her. Then the guys tied both of us together using whatever they could find, hairbrush, paddle, spoon, fork, book to hit us with. Pansy slapped me and I slapped her.

Every part of me was aching but this was the best experience of my life. I had never felt so good in my life. This was the best orgasm I had ever had. Pansy achieved her orgasm soon and then both boys switched on to her one spanking each cheek thoroughly.

Then the boys untied us and told us to slap each other 5 more times. We complied.

"Is the deal mine now Pansy"

"Uh, ofcourse it is. But you've gotta promise, do this more times."

Draco laughed. "Ofcouse, wouldn't have it any other way."

"Can I spank the mudblood more times?"

"Sure." I shook my head but Draco slapped me with the hairbrush and threw me across the bed.

"Well, we re off to eat something. Come down dressed in about 15 mins."

"Make it 30", Pansy said evilly smirking.

Pansy's spankings echoed around the house.

"Wow, pansy's sure got a strong hand. Will Hermione survive."

"Don't worry. My mudblood's a tough one. It'll all be fine."

Hermione's eyes were squinched together as Pansy continued her rain of spanks. After the 90th one she brought me to my front and slapped me on my face 5 times, on my breasts 5 times, on my pussy 5 times and on my legs 25 times. She smiled and slapped my face one last time. Then she pulled my hair and brought me roughly down to the boys.

"Woah, you bitch. WHateve you done."

"Oh she'll survive Draco," Pansy rolled her eyes.

"oh no, you deserve to be spanked more too," Blaise said before he took Pansy to the guestroom to spank her."

This was good, na.

Yeah, sure. If youre not at the receiving end of Pansy's anger.

He squeezed my asscheeks together and brought me for a long kiss.

"You are beautiful you know?

I smiled at him and we lay at the kitchen table, lost in each other's thoughts while we heard Pansy's shrieks echoing down the hall.


End file.
